


Stuck With You

by patroclusandachilles (echelonlove)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelonlove/pseuds/patroclusandachilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out he is pregant, Stiles tries to hide it from Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Pregnancy Test" square of my Cotton Candy Bingo card. Bonus points to anyone who can catch my "Whitest Kid's U'Know" reference! :P This is my first fic in the Sterek fandom, so don't judge too harshly! I had only watched the first few episodes when I wrote this, so that's why the characterization might be a little off.

Stiles sat down on the edge of the bathtub with a hard thunk. He stared blankly at the little stick in his hands. There was no way, NO WAY, that could bet the right result! Why had he even taken the stupid thing in the first place? He rested his head in his hand. There was no way he was pregnant! He whimpered.

“Stiles? What's wrong?” Derek asked as he burst into the bathroom. “Are you hurt?”

Stiles jolted to his feet and hid the stick behind his back. “Nothing's wrong. Why would you think something's wrong?”

Derek looked around to make sure there weren't any threats present. “I thought I heard you in pain.”

“Nope, nothing to see here. Nice talking with you. Bye!” He tried to push Derek out of the room with one hand, the other still firmly behind his back. There was no way he could let Derek know about this. It was too embarassing. He was a guy, for christ's sake! A manly guy! A manly guy who was absolutely not pregnant. Stiles wasn't even sure yet if what he had with Derek was a long-time thing, or if Derek was only in it for a quick fuck. 

“What are you hiding behind your back?” Derek, the ever observant werewolf, asked.

“Oh, this? It's nothing.”

“Then let me see it.”

“No.”

He backed Stiles against the wall with a menacing glare. Stiles cowered. Derek leaned in a kissed Stiles gently, thoroughly distracting him while his hands slipped behind Stiles's back. He managed to grab the test from Stiles's pliant hands.

Stiles opened his eyes slowly, still dazed from the kiss. Derek looked confused as he stared down at his hands. “It's not what it looks like!”

“A positive pregnancy test?”

“No, it's um...it's my...” Stiles racked his brain. “My iPod nano!” He snatched the stick back from Derek. “Yep, nothing to see here. Just listening to some music.”

Derek glared at him. “What's going on?” he demanded.

“I told you, noth...”

“Don't lie to me!” Derek slammed his hand into the wall. “Who is it?”

“Who is what?”

“Who did you get pregnant?” Derek's eyes began to shine red.

“What? I didn't get anyo...”

“Tell me!”

“It was me!”

Derek froze. “What?”

Stiles took a breath before continuing. “It was me. I took the test. It's my positive pregnancy test.”

“But you can't be.”

“Yes I can. I did some research. Apparently there's a legend that says if a powerful alpha finds his true mate, they can procreate in order to continue the alpha's bloodline. Regardless of the mate's gender.” Stiles laughed nervously. “So I guess that mean's I'm your true mate, huh? You're stuck with me.”

Derek's face softened. “I wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else.”

“I know it's too early to say it, but...” Stiles paused and gathered his courage. “I think I love you Derek.”

“I know I love you, Stiles.”


End file.
